Rewrite
by laharl099
Summary: continuación de el peor de todos los males...un de los mundos a sido absorbido por la oscuridad, ahora el mundo que fue en el que los chicos intervinieron para cambiarlo a mejor esta en peligro, ¿podrá evitarse que también sea destruido?
1. Chapter 1

_**REWRITE**_

_"perdón por la tardanza, en subir este fic que es continuación del el peor de los males, pero había tenido problemas de varios tipos por lo que me fue imposible seguir escribiendo, espero que este fic sea de su agrado como lo fue el anterior, ahora sin mas comenzare con el fic"_

**_Capitulo 01._**

_-__Falco-_

_La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, habían pasado casi quince años desde ellos vinieron para cambiar el pasado, y todo parecía haber cambiado, el semáforo marco en rojo por lo que frene mientras me cuestionaba que la mayoría de cosas que sabíamos del futuro habían cambiado, todas o casi todas lo eran, a excepción de una...el semáforo me dio el paso por lo que continué, mi camino hasta llegar al mirador de la ciudad de Corneria, ya se me había hecho costumbre venir aquí a meditar a solas, sobre todo en estos días de lluvia desde hace trece años, ¿por que?, por la excepción de lo que se supone debía cambiar con su visita, había algo que no me cuadraba aun después de trece años que pasara, y era que mi mejor amigo simplemente desapareciera sin dejar rastro, un día simplemente ya no estaba ahí, al principio se inicio la búsqueda, pero poco a poco al pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses todo se fue enfriando como la lluvia, por lo que se llego a pensar que él decidió marcharse así sin mas, claro que ninguno de sus amigos y personas cercanas pensó eso, ya que él jamas abandonaría a su familia que tanto amaba y mas con el nacimiento de su hija Vixy, la cual tenia pocos días de nacida...también a tres meses de haber salvado mi vida en aquel accidente que sufrí y en el cual hubiese muerto de no ser por él, mi amigo, Fox McCloud, él había dado su sangre para salvarme...me quede ahí de pie observando la ciudad, cuando sentí como una corriente de calor recorría mi brazo izquierdo, al la vez que escuchaba un susurro de una voz conocida para mi.  
_

_¿?:"siento haber tenido que marcarte con mi oscuridad..."_

_Unas imágenes de un día como este pasaron por mi cabeza, en ellas veía a Fox, intentando salvarme del ataque de Karai, en ese momento una marca apareció en mi brazo izquierdo, era la misma marca que adquirí poco después de que Fox me salvara la vida hacia un tiempo __atrás, por lo que me quite el guante que usaba y me subí un poco la manga de mi chamarra, la marca se veía de un tono rojizo a diferencia del tono negro de siempre, de repente escuche un sonido entre los arboles de las cercanías, por lo que seguí el sonido hasta llegar a otro lugar del mirador de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba un kiosko en su interior refugiándose de la lluvia se encontraban mi hija Rozalin en compañía de Marcus, cuando parado en el techo se encontraba un sujeto con una capucha negra y su rostro cubierto por una mascara sacaba una guadaña de color negro con una piedra azul cerca del filo, y moviéndose muy rápidamente mata a ambos chicos sin que pudiera hacer nada, me quede ahi imovil observando la sangre de los chicos cuando una mano toco mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi a Slippy con su rostro sumamente preocupado.  
_

_Slippy: ¡¿te encuentras bien, Falco, te vez pálido?!_

_No le conteste de inmediato mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba parado en el mismo lugar que en el principio, tocándome el brazo izquierdo por encima de la chamarra, suspire pesadamente, mientras lo miraba, tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible._

_Falco: ¿desde cuando estas aquí rana?_

_Slippy: um, tengo como 5 minutos, vi que estabas aquí parado como estatua, con la vista perdida en el horizonte... Krytal me mando a buscarte después de que te fuiste de visitarla esta mañana, dijo que sentía algo extraño...y Katt, me dijo que no olvidaras que hoy es el cumpleaños de Vixy y que trajeras lo que te encargo para la fiesta sorpresa._

_Termine de relajarme después de escuchar a Slippy, notando que incluso habia dejado de llover, últimamente tenia extraños sueños que al principio no recordaba, pero hace unos meses atrás empece a recordarlos, y ahora tenia una extraña visión, desde que comencé a acordarme de los sueños, estos me mostraban a ese sujeto encapuchado con una guadaña, matando a alguno de nosotros, al principio que empece a recordarlos no le di mucha importancia pero después de tenerlos constantemente decidí hablar con Krystal, y ahora después de hablar con ella ahora veo esos sueños cuando estoy despierto esto me desagrado demasiado, suspire masajeandome las sienes, mientras me acerque a mi motocicleta y saque un paquete mediano el cual se lo entregue._

_Falco: iré a ver de nuevo a Krystal para que no se preocupe y ten rana, llévale a Katt este paquete para que termine los preparativos de la fiesta de Vixy, que es mañana, para que termine de decorar el lugar...ahora entiendo por que Krystal accedió a que mi esposa la organizara..._

_No espere su respuesta cuando encendí la moto para marcharme de __ahí._

_-Slippy-_

_Falco se marcho de ahí, dándome el paquete que le había encargado Katt para la fiesta, suspire ligeramente, para meterme con el en mi pequeño automóvil, cuando levante la vista al espejo retrovisor y vi una sombra que se encontraba a la orilla del mirador, ese sujeto traía una capucha de color negro justo como el descrito en los sueños de Falco, me gire algo asustado para verlo con mis propios ojos, pero este había desaparecido._

_Slippy: maldición, acaso fue mi imaginación...todo esto de las pesadillas de Falco me afecta..._

_Vi el paquete y suspire de nuevo._

_Slippy: sera mejor que lleve este paquete a Katt, antes de que se moleste._

_Arranque el auto para marcharme de aquel lugar con algo de miedo y a la vez tratando de convencerme que solo había sido mi imaginación._

_Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 02._**

_"Star Fox no me pertenece, si no a Nintendo, pero la historia si es mía, espero sea de su agrado, ahora para todos ustedes es capitulo dos"_

_-Krystal-_

_Me encontraba sentada en el sofá, hacia poco que Falco había regresado y me contó lo ocurrido en el mirador de la ciudad, por lo que me dejo sumamente preocupada, hace trece años que Fox simplemente desapareció, lo cual había dejado un gran vació en mi corazón, no podía entender por que había ocurrido eso , los chicos habían venido tratando de evitar que el futuro se viera afectado y aun así...me levante del sofá, para mirar a través de la ventana, la lluvia caía nuevamente sobre la ciudad, cuando sentí una presencia sumamente familiar que me observaba, por lo que la busque con la mirada, pero no veía a nadie por las calles por lo que salí al pequeño balcón, para tener mejor visión, ahí en el techo de un edificio contiguo, se encontraba el mismo sujeto encapuchado que Falco había descrito en sus sueños y en su reciente visión, el traía una capucha negra la cual cubría su rostro y que se mecía ligeramente con el viento, su vista se encontraba situada en los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por la calle con la lluvia por lo que no veía su rostro, observe al igual que el a los transeúntes que caminaban cuando vi a dos jovencitas que estaban ahí, y una de ellas era mi hija Vixy, que estaba con su amiga, volví a mirar al encapuchado y nuestras miradas se encontraron lo cual me produjo un escalofrió, pero aun así me moví y utilizando mis lecciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mi agilidad, salte al techo del edificio contiguo desde el balcón, el sujeto permaneció ahí sin moverse, levanto su vista lo cual me permitió ver que traía puesta una mascara, pero pude ver sus ojos de color rojo y esa mirada fría, la cual me produjo otro escalofrió, pero otro sentimiento me invadió, no podía ser, me puse en posición de ataque y me lance contra él, pero este simplemente me bloqueo, intente golpearlo nuevamente pero me detuvo de nuevo, mientras era sujetada por ese sujeto, tuve una extraña visión la cual duro un par de segundos, pero supe lo que había pasado en el futuro del que provenían los chicos, y descubrí que esto no había terminado, fue cuando escuche una risa tras de mi, una chica lince apareció a mi espalda, moviéndose delicadamente para situarse justamente atrás de mi captor.__  
_

_¿?: vaya, vaya así que tu debes ser Krystal, la hermana del antiguo contenedor de mi señor Omega...es una pena realmente que vayas a morir aquí, y que quien te mate, sea precisamente quien juro amarte eternamente...tu amado Fox._

___Aquellas palabras despejaron toda duda, por lo cual deje de forcejear mas tratando de soltarme...quedándome completamente inmóvil, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos a aquel que había amado todo este tiempo, ella le quito la mascara para mostrarme su rostro, el rostro de mi ser amado el cual no había visto durante trece años, por lo que un par de lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos...ella sonrió de satisfacción, mientra acariciaba la gema de su colgante.  
_

___Krystal: Omega jamas se saldrán con la suya...ni tu tampoco Yokubō._

___Yokubō: Hablas demasiado, pero en esta situación, ni tu ni tus patéticos amigos podrán evitarlo..._

___Ella chasqueo los dedos, para aparecer unas cadenas de sombras que brotaron del piso amarrándome, alejándome de ellos unos pasos mientras Fox me soltaba, ella lo tomo de la barbilla para luego besarlo, por lo que trate de soltarme, sin éxito._

___Yokubō: mi nuevo juguete acabara con todos ustedes en nombre de mi señor Omega._

___-Falco-_

___Tenia poco de haberme marchado después de visitar a Krystal ,cuando sentí de nuevo mi brazo arder, por lo que decidí regresar, a la entrada vi que se encontraba la Vixy, la cual despidió a su amiga diciendo que se había sentido algo cansada, y que luego la llamaría, vi a su amiga marchar cuando ella corrió hasta mi. _

___Vixy: ¡Tio Falco, que bueno que regresaste...mi mamá esta en peligro...debes detener a mi padre antes de que por culpa de esa mujer la mate!_

___Vixy se desmayo, por lo que la metí rápidamente dentro de la casa y la recosté en el sofá, fue cuando escuche las voces de dos mujeres a lo lejos, por lo me asome sin ser visto por el __balcón, fue cuando vi lo que Vixy me había dicho, no podía acercarme a ellos, fue cuando de mi chaqueta saque mi nueva arma modificada por la rana, suspire usando la mirilla de esta, no esperaba tener que probarla en un momento como este, fue cuando escuche una voz que me decía que debía destruir la gema de la mujer...por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces le apunte, y sin mas apreté en gatillo._

_-Krystal-_

_Yokubō, sonreía mientras que Fox se acercaba a mi y materializo mi bastón, el cual ahora se veía de color negro, y la punto comenzó a brillar de color rojo, levanto el bastón en el aire justamente para atravesarme con él cuando escuche un disparo, el cual impacto contra Yokubō, provocando que la gema de su cuello cayera al piso partida en dos, las cadenas que me sujetaban desaparecieron liberándome..._

_Yokubō: ¡¿quien se atreve a retrasar lo inevitable?!_

_Me gire para ver a Falco bajar del balcón de mi casa... este se acerco a donde estaba de pie después de liberarme de las cadenas..._

_Falco: así que es verdad, y Omega esta en este tiempo..._

_Yokubō: vaya, otro entrometido...pero no importa, ahora mismo mi "juguete" acabara con ustedes..._

_De repente una bola de fuego paso cerca de su brazo ya que Yokubō lo esquivo...en su mirada se notaba asombro y una fuerte sentimiento de odio la __invadió, mire el lugar donde provino la bola de fuego, a la vez que la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo fuertemente._

_Yokubō: ¡no es posible!...¿tu, que crees que estas haciendo?_

_Fox: jejeje...no es obvio Yokubō...yo ya no soy mas tu juguete _

_Yokubō se mordió el labio realmente molesta, pero aun así se alejo...comenzando a desaparecer en el aire._

_Yokubō: no creas que por haber recuperado la cordura podrás detener los planes del señor Omega...al final el sera el ganador._

_Después__ de esas palabras ella se esfumo completamente._

_Continuara..._


End file.
